$\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{34}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $3$ $\sqrt{34}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 3$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{34}$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\frac{3}{\sqrt{34}}$ $=\dfrac{3\sqrt{34} }{34}$